GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F
Gundam Astraea Type F is a second generation Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, externally and internally upgraded from the original GNY-001 Gundam Astraea. The unit is piloted by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics A prototype mobile suit, which serves as the intermediary design between the 1st-generation GN-000 0 Gundam and the 3rd-generation GN-001 Gundam Exia. It is a testbed for a number of experimental technologies, incorporated in pursuit of a greater general utility versus the 0 Gundam. The GN Drive control mechanism differs from that of 0 Gundam and benchmarks with both higher output and higher instability. The two ear-like protrusions that extend backwards from the sides of the head structure appear to be a design feature unique to the Astraea, but their purpose is thus far unknown. In AD 2292 (00P), when Astraea was initially introduced, its paint scheme is white with blue and red highlights. By AD 2307 (15 years later, 00F), CB and its associates wanted to keep only the third generation Gundams known to the world (except Gundam Rasiel), but wanted the second generation Gundams to perform shadow interventions under Fereshte; its paint scheme had been altered to red with grey highlights, and the face has been covered with a black mask to disguise the fact that it's a Gundam. Astraea has since been fitted with an arsenal of GN weapons; a collection of GN weapons developed by CB engineers while developing the second and third generation Gundams. Aside from it's original weapons compliments, Astraea now armed with a pair of GN Pistols (from Dynames), GN Hammer, GN Missile Launcher (from Abulhool and Kyrios), and a physical round NGN Bazooka stolen from the Federation. No explanation has been provided for the other changes thus far; Astraea was eventually modified for second time into the GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 using spare parts from the Exia after Celestial Being's supposed defeat by the UN Forces. Fon abandoned the and it's GN Drive at the moon after failing to capture Veda, allowing it to be re-acquired by Fereshte and Celestial Being after re-joining them Later on in AD 2312, Fon re-appeared with a different unit that is shares the same name and physical resemblance of the original GNY-001F Astraea Type F prior to its upgrade. This new unit was modified from the Astraea Type-B unit that was used by the Innovators and uses a GN Drive Tau as a powersource. Armaments GN Beam Rifle A regular beam rifle that is the unit's primary weapon. Performance versus the Exia's rifle is unknown. GN Beam Saber The Astraea is armed with two beam sabers, docked behind either side of the waist. As the weapons themselves are test types, their performance versus the Exia's beam sabers is unknown as of this time.--> Proto GN Sword The Astraea is armed with a Proto GN Sword, that can be vertically folded along the forearm like Exia's GN Sword/Rifle. As it's name suggests it's a prototype to Exia's GN Sword, and is the first GN particle-lined physical blade created by Celestial Being. It can only be speculated that the rifle aspect of Exia's GN Sword was created after observing Astraea's lag time in switching from the GN rifle to it's sword in combat. GN Launcher The Astraea is armed with a GN Launcher, docked in front of the Gundam. The GN Launcher yields higher output when directly connected to the GN Drive via the clavical antenna area. When it is detached from the connector, it still holds substantial fire power among portable GN weaponry, sourcing particles from its GN Condenser. HG Astraea Type F manual, translation by calubin_175 http://z11.invisionfree.com/gundam00/index.php?showtopic=68&view=findpost&p=4823962 GN Shield Standard equipment. Less streamline in appearance versus the Exia's shield design, with no sharp edges. GN Hammer The hammer is actually a flail-type weapon. The spikes around the ball are made of the same material used for the Gundams' GN Condensers; it's unclear can the spikes generate beam energy like 00 Raiser's GN Sword III. It functions similarly to the GN Buster Sword. NGN Bazooka A Federation produced weapon used in situations where particle disruptions are employed, such as anti fields. It has the choice of loading up GN missiles or solid rounds. This bazoooka was looted by Fon from a Federation base. The "NGN" acronym in its name refers to "Non GN", referring to its nature of not using GN Particles in its designated usage as it is simply a projectile launcher. System Features Trans-Am System History Gundam 00F In chapter 17, when Fon Spaak land on Celestial Being to search for Veda. He abandons Gundam Astrea Type F2, which later is recovered by Celestial Beings. Fon Spark recovered the Black Gundam Astrea and equipped it with lots of armaments. He even change the color scheme of the Black Gundam Astrea to Fereshte. Gundam 00P - File no.S01 Gundam Astrea Type F The special edition of Gundam 00P takes place where Gundam 00F left off. The chapter takes place after Gundam 00V chapter 6 "GN Hammer", Fon Spark piloting Gundam Astrea Type F went to Lagrange Point L2 saying that there's "something"(CBS Celestial Being) there. He come across Bring Stability in the GNZ-005 Garazzo and Hiling Care in the GNZ-003 Gadessa. Fon Spark badly destroys Bring and Hiling in battle. After Ribbons seized Veda, Hanayo intentionally blocked the data upload, and news is not being sent to Ribbons. Gundam 00I Fon Spark in the new Gundam Astrea Type F battles a squad of GN-XIII and quickly annihilates them. Then he battles Beside Pain piloting 1 Gundam and he seriously damages 1 Gundam making Beside Pain to withdraw from the battle. Gallery Image:astreaTF1.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F Image:astreaTF2.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F (w/ GN Hammer) Image:astreaTF3.png| Image:astreaTF4.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F (fully loaded) Image:ms02.png|Astrea Gundam Type F References Trivia Bandai has release a 1/144 HG 00 Kit of Gundam Astraea Type-F. External Links *Gundam Astraea on Wikipedia *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea on MAHQ *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F on MAHQ